Strange Times
by Ainei
Summary: First Fanfic! Please R&R.. Teh group gains a new member, who meet an old friend, and everthing gets very complicated...


Disclamer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. (Though I wish I did, then I could have them do all my bidding! ~insert evil laughter here~)  
  
Note: Hehe.. I get to be in my first Inu-Fic! Yay!  
  
"Quotation"=Speach | ~Squiggles~=Thinking | (OOC)=Me talking!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Spaces of light flickered over the faces of Inu Yasha and Kagome as the ranted about each other, to each other. Shippo and Kilala chasing after an orange leaf as if fluttered in the winds, Miroku was currently lagging behind and rubbing his cheek to rid it of the red hand mark Sango had just planted there, a typical fall afternoon for this crazy bunch. After having a few 'sits' pounded into him after harshly insulting Kagome, Inu Yasha leapt up and called for the group now a few yards away. Rushing back to the beaten hanyou, he motioned to the bushes next to where he had his face planted into the ground. A small foot covered in a dirty white cloth was lying at the base of the large bush. Kagome immediately started to move the bushes while Inu Yasha wondered why he hadn't smelt it before, probably because of there arguing..   
  
"What is it? Is it alive?" asked Shippo, currently sitting on Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"Its a girl, and she looks hurt.. Sango come help me." said Kagome, her brow furrowed with worry.   
  
Quickly hurrying over, Sango and Kagome pulled out a young girl, looking around twelve and beaten up all over. She had long, black hair, tied up with a white ribbon and she was wearing a green kimono, with red flower patterns. Though it was hard to see due to her hair, Kagome noticed the pointy cat ears slightly to the side of her head. Moving her over slightly, Kagome also saw the black cat tail under her. (It's me!!) Slightly shocked, though not afraid, Kagome pulled out her First-Ade kit while Inu Yasha came over to inspect the girl.   
  
"Hah, a CAT Hanyou? I didn't think there WERE any other Hanyou around here.." said a slightly confused Inu Yasha, poking her slightly. "Ah well, might as well get rid of it now so we don't half to deal with it when it wakes up.." he said, promptly clutching his sword. Though, before he could do anything, Kagome had already spoken the S-word and Inu Yasha was getting up, enraged.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"   
  
"You know very well what! She is hurt and completely harmless, how could you even think of hurting her!" said a now-also-enraged Kagome as Sango cleaned a wound around her eye, the way Kagome had showed her.  
  
"Feh," was all the reply Kagome got as Inu Yasha turned away and sat down.   
  
Kagome shook her head and turned back to the girl and skillfully wrapped a bandage around her head, as to cover her right eye. There were many scrapes and bruises, and it seemed her left arm had been hurt badly, but not broken. A groan escaped the girl as she turned her head slightly, causing Inu Yasha to tense up but not turn around. She looked up, her vision blurred in the only eye she could see out of currently, for the other was covered. She quickly sat up but forced herself back down, hands on head.   
  
~My head hurts so much! What is wrong with me? Who are these people.. Where is Maitaru?!~ Thought an aching Yashiko. (That is her name..)  
  
"Are you okay?" Said a slightly blurred Kagome, helping Yashiko sit up.  
  
"I-I'm fine.. Who are you?" Said a befuddled Yashiko, her nose catching the scent of something though she couldn't make it out at this point.  
  
"I am Kagome. This is Shippo.." She said pointing to the fox demon on her shoulder. "That is Miroku.." She said, pointing to the perverted monk, who was smiling at Yashiko.(Not in a bad way!) "She is Sango.." Said Kagome, pointing to the only other girl with a cat demon on her head. "And he.." She said, pointing to the bitter dog demon. "Is Inu Yasha.." The word 'Inu' tweaked Yashikos senses, that's what she had smelled, a Dog!  
  
"Oh, hello all, I am Yashiko.." She said, slowly sitting up, then crawling onto her knees, scooting over to face Inu Yasha. "Hah, so I DID smell a smelly dog around here.." Said a comical-looking Yashiko, poking Inu Yasha slightly, enraging him.  
  
"Dirty! You little-!" Said an enraged but quickly cut-off Inu Yasha. "Yes, SMELLY. At least us cats clean ourselves so others aren't offended.."   
  
"Both of you, stop it!" Said a now-very-annoyed Kagome. "We get the point, cats and dogs don't exactly mix as friends BUT we all need to get along here.."   
  
"Speaking of Friends, would you mind if I came with you? I can tell your traveling and I need to find something anyway.." Said Yashiko, looking shyly to Kagome.  
  
"Sure, just as long as Inu Yasha doesn't chase you I think its okay.. What are you looking for?" Said a now-thoroughly confused Kagome, looking from Yashiko to Inu Yasha, who was facing the other direction again.. "My cat, Maitaru. She is just a baby, black with a white dot on her forehead.. She got lost when.. when I got hurt.." She said, turning away and looking to the ground, apparently embarrassed at others knowing she had been beaten.   
  
"Who did it?" Came a stern voice, from Sangos direction. "Well?" Said Kagome, agreeing with Sango in wanting to know.  
  
"I'm not sure who he was.. But he was wearing a white baboon suit, and there was a boy with him, he ordered the boy to attack me.. He did at first but after a while he seemed to come out of a spell of something and was fighting the urge to hurt me. By then I wasn't hurt at all but the man in the suit sent someone else after me.. And then I blacked out and they left me to die in the bushes.." She said quickly, trying to catch up with her breath.   
  
"Dang it Naraku..!" Came a loathing voice, dripping with anger from behind her. Yashiko turned around to see the back of Inu Yashikos head, his ears pinned back and a deep growling coming from his chest. The, suddenly, a softer, more frightened voice came from behind Kagome. Turning to see a page Sango, her eyes wide and Miroku by her side. "Kohaku.. He, tried to hurt you, then he resisted.. He DID resist, right?" Said a very uncomfortable Sango. "Yes.. He did.."  
  
~!~Flashback~!~  
  
"Attack her now, Kohaku." Said the evil white baboon everyone hates. Well, most everyone.  
  
"I.. I can't! Why are you making me do this!" Said an extremely distressed Kohaku, his head leaning into the trunk of a tree as he tried to hold his hand back.  
  
"Attack her now! You won't? Alright then, I'll let you live but only once, Kohaku." Suddenly, a group of warriors he had killed earlier sprung back to life and started to beat on Yashiko, tossing her in the bushes to die..  
  
~!~End Flashback~!~  
  
Yashiko shook her head as Inu Yasha jerked her up. "Where was he!" He yelled in her face. "I..I don't know! Put me down!" Said Yashiko, about a foot off the ground by the back of her neck. After putting her down hurriedly looked to everyone and then turned to Yashiko again. "Okay.. Do you know which direction he went?" he asked, apparently trying to be nicer due to the glare he got from Kagome.  
  
"The direction you were all heading.." She answered, though baerly had enough time to finish as Inu Yasha quickly took matters into his own hands. "Ok, Sango and Miroku, you ride on Kilala.. Kagome and Shippo will rode of Kagomes Bike-thing." Said Inu Yasha, getting ready to go.   
  
"Hey, what about me!" Said an annoyed Yashiko. ~I can't believe this Dog, arg!~ "Dang it, Do we half to take you along?" Kagome glared at him. "Okay.. Here, your to hurt to run on your own.." He said, motioning to her bloody legs. "I guess I'll half to carry you.." Yashiko gagged under her breath to show her disliking of this but realized she had to and quickly climbed onto his back. "Just don't scratch me or I'm gonna dump you on the side of the road.."  
  
"Oh, I'll try not to.." Was the only answer Yashiko could get out for before she knew it they were all running in the direction they had been heading.   
  
(( Please Read and Review, but don't be to harsh.. I hope this isnt to short, it sure seems like it.. ahwell, perhaps I will make my next chapter longer. Sorry for any misunderstandings of it, its hard to wright in third person (Atleast I think thats what its called..) I will probably make my other chapters in everyones POV, or not, I dunno. I decided I might add a few more characters in the next chapter. Anyways, just to be clear, this is a strictly InuKag fic, though I might have a little Yas/?. And don't worry, its not an older guy, she is only 12 after all! (Yas=Yashiko) )) 


End file.
